fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:09, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 'RE: Hey beautiful~' I am not your bro, I am your girlfriend lol. And what time will you be one, so I can come on when you are ;). I love you my smart, amazing, sweet, cute... Narg, I got off topic, anywho I love you :3 as you can see, it says patient muhahahaha, cause you a doctor, healing my heart <3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 17:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) From dragon~ Okay, thank you for comments, and I'll wait for you~ [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) The only word I can say is Wow. Thank you for this hard work, Per-chan and thank you for removing. Btw, If I understand correctly, Absorb Lacrima just absorb some enegry from elemental sources, and with that, restore this energy. Soon, user can boost up his powers with this energy (said it in simple way, yeah). And, how we can name power-up mode with this Lacrima system? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 10:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I forgot something. Per-chan, do you remember, that I ask your permission for creating A Poison Devil Slayer? So, I have changed my thoughts about it, so, I want create a Metal Devil Slayer Magic instead of Poison. Is it a problem, or no? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 11:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Of cource I gonna rename the page, thanx xD And again about 4th Generation. 1) I might not understand - I can freely use your description on my own (for my character), or it will be on free use to all 4th Generation Dragon Slayers and their authors? And if it is for me only, I can name it on my own, right? I have an idea to name it "Dragon Source" or "Dragon Flow" for example. 2) So, I gonna make a Lightning (or Electric, we will see) Dragon Slayer Magic of 4th Generation for my upcoming character, can I? 3) I have read your article about Dragon Stream, and wpnder, if I can use it for my character or it is your only special mode? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 15:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I just say, that I agree with you, so it gonna be cool, if it will be for free use. OK, I got it about Dragon Stream, but I can't use Dragon Dance, because my character won't have a Lacrima in his body~ Oh, Dragongem Booster, it's cool name, I suggest to use it. And of course, you are just awesome, Per, thank you!) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey-hey, Per-chan! Can you help with some of my new idea - not with magic, not with characters, but with some tools stuff. Well, I think up something cool and strong tools named Dragon Blades. The idea of this swords came to me, when I give the Kurooni Blade to my Hayashi, and when I saw Denki Ryujin of Jason's. Dragon Blades is several, very strong blades, which said to be created by dragons or made from dragons. The truth, is that these blades are created from dragon scales, maginium (some iron element, which was used in Eclipse Gates in canon), and of cource, dragon lacrimas (somehow). So, that is my idea. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 11:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will wait for you =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 11:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Per-chan. I re-think up the structure of Dragon Blade, so I have come up with new idea. The Dragon Blade will made from unique Dragolith Element (工芸の竜水晶 (ドラゴリス), Doragorisu lit. Dragon Crystal of Crafting), which can be obtained in caves of dragon kind creatures. With this element, we don't need to use maginium and dragon lacrimas, because Dragolith will have the features of dragon lacrima powers and maginium's magic-resist and store powers, which exclusive to dragon element only. When a weapon from Dragolith element and Dragon Scales made, it can absorb the elemenent of respective dragon, from which it was made (example - sword was made frome Fire Dragolith and scales of fire dragon, and because of that, it can absotb and store fire element only). What do you think about that? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 13:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Per-chan, you gonna kill me some day XD I see, that many canon characters often go fanon, so I think, maybe it's time to do the same for me. I have some ideas for three characters, so, say what will be good or not. :1. Main Character I'm Applying For - Cobra :2. Completed Article - Hayashi Aririki :3. Reason for Canon-to-Fanon Integration - It won't be the Cobra himself, it will be a his clone, made by Magic Council, while Fairy Tail's team was on seven-year vacation trip xD The clone of Cobra's doesn't copy him fully, as he has similar, but not the same appearance, and has a slightly different personality. The clone is also a Dragon Slayer of Second Generation (Poison, of course), buuut... also he has a braslet, which gives him another power of Dragon Slayer, making him a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer too (the element is fire). He is a master of swordsmanship, has the katana blade, named "Heavenly Blossom", which will be made by my concept of Dragon Blade. As a living being, he has met his original, and was proud of being relate to him, while Cobra just accept him how successful copy. So, the clone works on Magic Council, and now, he is spying on Dragon Soul Guild (of cource, I will talk with its creator) :4. Way(s) of Differentiation - He is gonna be a clone of Cobra, working on Magic Council, after all XD And he gonna be based on Shuda from Rave Master. Also, why I chose this kind of his magic is because I have created the Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic as my first article about magic, so maybe I have some proud on it, and, of course, I don't want to leave it in un-use. :Maybe, I feel, that this idea is not good, and soon, you will say "no", but I really want to try this idea, because I think, that this is gonna be interesting, if I will do a hard work on it... [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 23:12, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think, that you indeed awesome, Per! No need to apologize, I understand, that you had some more serious business, than mine, so it's okay. Your description is baddas and cool! Thank you a lot, Per, for the blades and for the Cobra's clone. Oh, as I think, I must add some template of yours in Dragon Blades article, am I right? And... what do you mean by "you've started me off"? =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 20:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Ohh, stop it, you xD okay, I got your words, so I would say, that you help me) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 17:51, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, Per-chan, can you say how I can create a character template of my own? Oo [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 19:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :I see. Allright then, can you make a one for me?) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Per, I'm going to remove the Venom Flame DS magic from Hayashi, just as I said, so don't worry. I don't know, if it is a problem, that I'm keeping this magic on page, so... [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 16:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, thank you very much again, template is awesome. Can I change the colours of it, if I want? Oo (I mean, the colours choice is awesome, but if I would want to change them in a next year, who knows xDD) And, say it please - how you feel about Dragon Blades article? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 10:06, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I even add some needs to have a Dragon Blade, as I think, it is a very dangerous weapon after all. But, I think, that many people would want to have one, and I was surprised, when I saw, that I wasn't right xD :By the way, Per-chan, I remember, that you have made some article about Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. And I want to ask, if I can some spells from you, as you don't use it, and I gonna remake some stuff in my Dual-Element Mode for Hayashi. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 20:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Trivia is waiting for you, ahahaha xD Thank you. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 16:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, Per-chan. Do you know, how... rename your profile? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 08:18, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :I got it, thank you. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 19:06, August 27, 2014 (UTC) DJ Section Hi Per-chwaaaan! DJ here, I was wondering if I can make Earth Devil Slayer? Also if you would be kind to delete this page: Two Phoenix's Assembled! Thanks in advance! 19:55, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per-chwaaaan! 11:34, August 10, 2014 (UTC) A thought occurs Hey per, me again. I’ve been doing some thinking (dangerous stuff, I know), do you think we should make all slayer styles, dragon, god, demon, ECT, free use too? Since everyone has to ask for permission anyways they’re all going to be an element of some sort, so claiming uniqueness sort of goes out the window. I mean with demon slayer being a thing now, we’re getting a bunch of pages for the same thing for each user who wants to make one. It might make it easier for people to plagiarise stuff down the road. Again, totally your guys call, it’s just a thought I’d had. But let me know what you think. PS. Thanks for un-deleting that character for me. Flame Lizard (talk) 22:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Was expecting a lightsaber when I checked it out, but close enough. Anyway, I like it. And the name sounds so official, or rather militaristic, nice. Are you planning on revolutionizing the magic council in your storyline? I have similar plans, myself. Anywho, looks good to me. 23:57:37 Sat Hi Per! Could I use Water Devil SM? Regards RIOO (talk) 04:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per. I just wanted to ask if any progress has been made on Demon Slayer Magic? I'm Sowwy! Sorry about that, new to the place and all. Alright, here's the list of 'em all and what they embody and stuff. Sirius: Wrath (Dire Wolf) Polaris: Sloth (Grizzly Bear) Aranea: Lust (Black Widow) Felis: Cunning (Panther) Hydra: Greed (King Hydra) Draco: Pride (Elder Dragon) Betelgeuse: Gluttony (Blood Rat) Daemon: Envy (Humanoid Reptilian Bat) Cetus: Destruction (Gigantic Sea-Monster) Orion: Murder (Cyclopes W/ Weapon Arms) Asterion: Chaos (Four-Eyed Jackal) Chara: Insanity (Double-Jawed Hyena) Corvus: Despair (Six Four-Winged Three-Eyed Ravens): (Badba: Pain, Macha: War, Nemain: Death, Anand: Fear, Fea: Solitude, Morrigu: Nothingness) Yep, pretty bad stuff. Sorry for typing in your archives. And also (just for future reference), I MAY ask to make another, weaker yet still unique set of keys, probably a new race actually. You didn't receive my last message, did you? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 03:53, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Can I make a Green Magic user? If you still have time, can you come on chat? Um, Per ya gonna respond? Or are you still thinking about it? And also, who are you two? Oh thank you! And I was referring to the two random people who posted in my section, Per. Oh, I see I made a mistake. I actually meant Destruction Purger Magic, which is basically a type of magic that allows the user to create a deep black cloud of energy that can be used for combat, but can revert into the form of fire, lightning, or ice at any time. Hope that's alright. Alright that's fine. Thanks, Per! (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 12:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Loves ya'~ Hey, I wants to talk with you, but you never on, we really need to schedule times ;~; Loves you [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 15:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Me again So yeah, I’ve been talkative lately, haven’t I? Anyways, I have a bit of a concept to run by you. One of the newer users asked to make a sort of counterpart to my Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods that I made a while back. I’d been having thoughts about doing one myself, but I worry that it could have the potential to spiral into another sort of situation like the slayers get into any time a new one comes out; with everyone wanting to make one for themselves with a different element. It’s one of my more powerful works, so I don’t really know if you’d want to nip something like that in the butt before it gets out of hand. I was wondering if you could advise me on how to proceed really. I’m ok with just sticking with my fire version if that's how you want to roll it, your call really. Flame Lizard (talk) 18:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hey, so let's see. About your admin assistant thing, if you or any other admin is feeling overwhelmed especially since we're getting a lot of new users (busy summer), then sure. However, I'd say make it an official set up with rollback rights for general effectiveness —also regulations for them to remind them they aren't actually admins. When you think about it, our site staff is relatively small as there are wikis half our size with twice the number of admins and chat mods. Anyway, if you want to make a group of "admin assistants", then I have little issue with that. Though, I don't need one, myself. Onto the next topic, yes, give him the usual lecture and a warning. As for your blog, I agree, in human history this happens with a number of things -- it's called independent invention. 19:04:12 Mon Sorry for all the mythos aspects; I get a lot of ideas from mythology and legends, I think I kinda have an addiction to the stuff. :P Yes, I can really use your help and stuff, and if possible, I would like to use your idea. I'll credit you in the trivia section and stuff. Sorry for the late reply, I was in Cape May for the weekend. [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 19:43, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Do you think i could make my own version of your Solar Dragon Slayer? and another thing, Gravity Magic and Gravity Change are basically the same right?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 00:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) You can install AdBlock on Chrome to remove the ads automatically~ In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the image! My favorite Disney movies would be Treasure Island, Lion King, and Wreck-it Ralph. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 11:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Per, can you delete http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Qualista_Profile.png ? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 11:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I think that description is nice! thx perKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 13:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I have already looked at Devil Slayer and think it looks good, but the reason I asked if Demon slayer was being continued is because it fits better with the character I am making. He has spent his whole life with a demon so it would be more logical for him to learn Demon slayer magic over Devil slayer, since you can only learn Devil slayer from books. Minticus Maximus (talk) 18:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm on FB whenever you are--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi <3 ;~; I am messaging you because I am in ruins right now, and I wants to talk somewhere elses and I want too so badly but I don't know what to do ;~; So please can we like... talks somewhere else like Facebook or something. Cause I am getting myself in order. Please >////< Also, I am going to tell you about really, really life changing things for me lol. Getting my life in order you know? So if you can I would love for you to get on. I love you soooo sooo much <3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 01:28, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Yea sorry about the Arc of Andromeda thing its just the fact that we may have a slight problem... A LOT of characters in my fanfiction series that i am planning on uploading on this site use magics that would be considered powerful enough to be lost magics.... so what do i do to be able to get those 50 edits most people dont allow you to edit their pages.... (OmniSlash (talk) 02:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) Water Minticus Maximus (talk) 13:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Btw, the CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. THAT MEANS AS LONG AS THIS LINE IS HERE, NO MORE DEMON SLAYERS. PLEASE DON'T ASK. 'Sign is still there on the Demon slayer page, which is why I asked if any progress on it had been made on it before asking to create my character. Minticus Maximus (talk) 13:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Soooo, we going to erm. Talks somewhere elses? Not like that chatango thingy? Pwease :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient]] Narg 16:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Ok lets do this.... *deep breath* (I came up with these magics BEFORE i found this wiki btw so I'm sorry if they are similar to existing magics) Arc of Andromeda: A magic that allows the user to rip distort the space that they can see used by Ikki Kiretsu Extremely sought after because it also has the power to duplicate items via portals *was explained in the topic i put up* Rainbow Aura Magic: Allows the user Tiaki Monturo (page coming soon) to change his aura between 7 different types each aura has its own individual powers and his eyes change to whatever color of aura hes using. (Auras Explained below) Red: Increases physical attacks like punches and kicks immensely the aura incases whatever part of their body they're using to attack. Orange Increases the users emotions into a solid state which is then fired as projectiles from the users hands. The stronger the emotion the stronger the attack. Yellow Allows the user to turn their aura into physical objects like swords and armor. Green Used for healing user CAN NOT heal themselves. Takes A LOT of magic power. Blue Increases sight and mental intelligence allowing the user to predict the movements of others and find their weak points. indigo Allows the user to communicate mentally with others. violet Allows for the creation of illusions the user is also aware of others illusions. 7 Deadly Sins Magic Allows the user to inhabit a sin and be overflowed with that sin but in exchange receives an immense power explained in Cerberus Dawson Flames of Vulcan An immensely powerful fire magic thought to be lost hundreds of years ago. The flames created by this magic are the same flames used by Vulcan to make the weapons of the gods. There flames have immense magical energy stored inside them allowing them to restore lacramas magical potential. These flames are also said to burn as hot at the sun being able to burn through solid iron with ease. Heavens Judgement An extremely rare and powerful magic that allows the user to control a type of "soul energy" that dose no external damage to an opponent but instead attacks the insides of an opponent. This "soul energy" emits from the users hands and is pure magic energy and can be controlled by the user in any way. It can be shot as a projectile or encase a users hand for physical attacks. When a target is hit by this energy not only does it do lots of internal damage often causing internal bleeding but it also drains their magic energy. Arc of the Desert A lost magic used my Akimoto Ichi of Griffin's Claw a guild in my fanfiction. This magic allows the Akimoto to create control and turn into extremely EXTREMELY hot desert sand. This sand is over 200 degrees Celsius easily burning an opponents skin off. Legend of Babylon A very powerful very rare magic used by Len Unio of Griffin's Claw. This magic allows Len to control and summon the souls of the sinned deceased Babylonians. These "souls" attempt to absorb an opponent much like genesis zero used by Brain. This magic allows Len also to summon the plagues and demons that destroyed Babylon. If you have any things you would like me to change about these magics just tell me. Just give me the word and i will start posting these magics. Ill do my dragon slayer later. (OmniSlash (talk) 18:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Per, I've gotten my demon slayer and his magic ready to be added to the Demon slayer's page. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Temeris http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Demon_Slayer_Magic They're a little bare boned at the moment I'll admit, but after an hour of trying to work out Kanji, Romji, and how to place images, I've decided to give myself a day or two to calm down before I try to tackel more editing :p. Changed my name to Princess Lucy, and I wants to talk with you so bad lol Hi :D (White Zetsu Voice) Oh Hi per, could I make my own version of Law and, oh could you gimme like advice of storylines cause I read Daybreak and Dawn they where... hmmm what whould be the right word? Oh yeah FUCKING GOOD! so yeah plsKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:42, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I edited the magic to sound less mythos-like, can you look over it again? [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 23:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) It's Wolfy, can I create shadow demon slayer magic this weekend Could I do Black Devil Slayer Magic?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 01:21, August 14, 2014 (UTC) New Race Hey Per, I made a new race, Hebian, recently and Zico informed me that now we have to ask your permission before making a sentient race. I hadn't known about this before making the article, so sorry that I already made the species, but is it ok? Like it says in the intro they're a lot like humans but can control what age their bodies appear. Furthermore, they have very long longevity, but can still be killed in combat, so they aren't considered immortal. Does this pass? Again sorry for the trouble. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 11:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per-chwaaan! DJ here, you like my new avi? B) Ugh, I promised myself I wouldn't write that XD So anyway, I was wondering if you have any suggestions about what I should add to this: Earth Devil Slayer Magic (DJ)? 11:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC) nah forget the black ds thing(I've done too many slayers I'll take a break of em for a while) the reason I wanted to do another law its because its an entire different thing but with the same nameKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 12:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) That would help alot in the creation of my articles, yes. Minticus Maximus (talk) 14:04, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Yo Per! I was wondering if I could use Spellblade for Hogotsu? Also do you think you can help me come up with Sword Magic spells for Tsuyo? All I have is Omnislash and.....yeah, that's pretty much all I've got. Let me know when you aren't busy! [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 14:37, August 14, 2014 (UTC) But there is already a shadow devil slayer. Alex Wolftail (talk) 14:54, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Per! Like I said, all I have is a spell that is based off of Omnislash, and well I recently added Sword Birth as well. I was thinking that since my Sword Magic is known as Arts of War, it should effect the area around Tsuyo, cause massive damage like a war does. Though, there will be spell that are focus on a single opponent. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 13:34, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per, again sorry about this [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:03, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, thanks!~ Now to think of more specific applications of usage. I was thinking, since its a support magic, maybe it could create with an empathetic bond with the other magic the user may possess. Or even create a bond with an opponents' attacks, making harmless. I just don't know how it work. If possible, could you assist me ? Thanks! [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 15:03, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Follow Up Ok for one thanks alot! And 2 yes please restore the Arc of Andromeda page. Ima get on the Ash Dragon Slayer page and the Arc of the Desert will be Desert Demon Slayer Magic if that's ok. Now for what you asked. One: 7 Deadly Sins Magic! 7 Deadly Sins magic is an extremely rare and dangerous magic to use. It's only known users were the previous Dark Infinity Guild master and Cerberus Dawson It is a magic that lets the user use a Magic Stance to "inhabit a sin" causing them to be overwhelmed by that sin. (For example Lust causes the user to have immense sexual desire) If the user uses a sin for to long they can be overwhelmed by the sin loosing their sanity. In return for this though they gain extraordinary powers (in the case of Lust again the user can control and disperse an opponents magic) All of the sins are on the page of Cerberus Dawson Two: Vulcan is the god of fire in roman mythology. Three: Babylon in this case is NOT the real world one but very similar and that is why i named it that! Babylon in this case is an ancient civilization in the eastern fiore desert that fell due to the ruler displeasing Zeref and him causing the city to be infested by demons and curses. (OmniSlash (talk) 21:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC)) Hello! Hi I loves you, what's you up too lol, you never responded so I think you are upset with me... Well hope you're not! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 01:49, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow! That is increible Per! They fit really well. I've got to do Sword Birth and Omnislash, then I'm done with Sword Magic. Let me know if you need any help with something. BTW, what are your thoughts on RWBY this week? -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 12:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Thanks again. Also could you delete this, please? -- [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 18:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I hope Tenzin doesn't die in LoK. :< -- [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 04:20, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Aloha, mate! Just following protocol, but mind if I make a species for vampire? We already have our Alucard, but I figure it's time I commit the species of vampire to a free-for-use article on Wikia. They won't conflict much with the universe of FT, we don't know enough lore on the bloody series to say vampires can't exist, especially with, oh, bloody dragons.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Glass-Make Yo Per I don't know if i need permission to creat a new molding magic this is just to be safe. As you see above could I create Glass-Make?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 14:35, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I though this week's episode was amazing! I especially loved the fight scene against the Paladin, the music was great (thanks for the link btw) and the combination attacks reminded me of Tales of Xillia. Regarding Neo, I love her look and I think that Neo will be like Monokuma from Dangan Ronpa. Only reason I thinking that is because of the hair and eyes. She reminds me of Bloody Mary from Wolf Among Us with her glass ability as well. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 16:55, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks alot for the help. Some of the translations are causing my brain to overheat, but I think i'm starting to understand it better. Minticus Maximus (talk) 19:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Yo sweetie~ <3 Hi, you want to talks on fb or something soon? I need someone to talk too you know? <3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 20:37, August 18, 2014 (UTC) <3 Warn them. 04:45:13 Wed Hi Per. Lol thanks, I think I had a heart attack when I saw the message. Can you please say on my talk page? I'm leaving for China in a few hours, and I won't be able to talk to you for two weeks after that. Thanks. [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 17:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hellooooo...again~ o3o Hey there Per. Once again, I come to you with an idea that I have which I wish to make a reality. However, I wanted your opinion on what I should class it as. The magic I have in mind for an up-coming character is a type of Fire Magic called Shinseihi (Sacred Flames). The way this would work is that there are three types of flames catagorised under it, which are as such: Flame #1 - Satsuen (Murdering Blaze) aka Yamikaen (Darkness Flame): '''In a nutshell, this type of flame would be like Amaterasu from the Naruto series. In the sense that it will essentially burn what it touches and can only be used by those with the highest control over them. They would burn through most things (e.g. rock, wood, metal, flesh etc etc) and if the user isn't careful, they could kill themselves with their own flames. Naturally, it's a powerful flame and thus, would take up a lot of magic energy. '''Flame #2 - Kin no Hi (Golden Fire): '''This flame, unlike the Yamikaen, possesses the power to burn through intangible forces (e.g. seals, letters (like the magic used by Freed or Levy)) and even, for a brief time, gravity. This would allow the user to temporarily move faster and strike harder, but it wouldn't be for long. '''Flame #3 - Kami no Hi (God Fire): The ultimate flame out of the three. Capable of burning anywhere, even underwater. These flames are capable of burning things that cannot be burned, such as darkness. They will burn only what the caster designates as a target to these flames, including the smallest speck of dust on someone's shoe without causing harm or discomfort. Due to the potency of this flame and the large drain on the magic reserves, only one user in every two to three generations gains access to it. What do you think could be improved to make it workable? Mokushiryu (talk) 03:46, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, tonight :P So it's like, twelve at night for you, so I will be on tomorrow, or try to. I just am going through hard times lol. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 14:18, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Per-chwaaan! First of all I'm deeply sorry for not responding to your message sooner (the first one :D) the reason for that is that I along with my dad am building something around the house so I don't have much time to get on a computer as it can be seen by my inactivity :D So anyway, I think I have a couple of ideas what to write now, so I will do my best and make you proud :D As for your second message, that would be cool, so I can see the idea's you have and the process of making great spell. 17:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I think six months is a bit much, make it three months. Besides that, everything seems fine in the rule. And no, I wouldn't like that at all, I see the reason for your anger. And sorry for the late reply. I didn't use my computer yesterday or most of today to let it "rest" since I've left it just on a lot which is bad. 18:59:10 Thu Is that concept for some sort of dis-spelling technique or something? I don't think I'm the right person to answer that question, seems a bit out there though. 22:22:06 Sat Titanium Dragon Slayer Magic Hi. I'm new to this wiki and created a dragon slayer page without asking. sorry about that :} and as the title says, i'd like to create this type of slayer magic. i checked the dragon slayer page and it doesn't seem to be taken by anyone yet. you can check out the page before its deleted to see if its acceptable. Titanium Dragon Slayer Magic. sorry again for not asking before making it. Kure S. Akira (talk) 20:17, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo Per. I was searching on Danbooru for some images and I happened to stumble upon these images of Neo. Weiss against Neo, Neo Closeup, Neo Full-body. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 03:11, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Post when you log back on--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) You online or something?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm on facebook if you can talk [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 14:42, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright! Good nite! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 14:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, about the impending talk. I know I'll have tiny bits of time here and there, so could you do me a favor and post it on my talk page? I'll get ya a coffee~ ;D [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 00:23, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Molding Magic So the rules stated that molding magic was free but it mentioned only fire, water, lightning, wood, ice, so on and so fourth. I was wondering if we could use Crystal-make magic... just wanted to know before I made a wikia...Hannahdsmith (talk) 05:47, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hannahdsmith 'I AM SO ''SORRY! I EVEN UNDERLINED IT S: Dear god, I am so sorry, I was not on! I had a whole lot of things to do, I got my braces tightened, then I went to my sessions (suicidal thoughts) went on suicide watch because of my parents, I want to make it up to you! Please tell me when you are going on! I swear I will too! Promise ;-; [[User:Lucy D Chef|'''The Patient]] Narg 14:43, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Guardian Beasts Hey Per i was thinking of making a magic caled Guardian Beasts or some thing like that. Its a rare type of Lost Magic that only some peaple can use and can't be lern how to be used the person need to bo born with it. This magic apears whene the user is in a big danger and to protect himself a Guardian Beast apears to protect the user of the magic. Each user of this magic have his oun guardian.[[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 18:37, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Frog punch lol You killed a frog, shame on you [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 07:07, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Starbucks I'm unsure if you got the messages I sent earlier, so I'll just retype it. I'll have tiny bits of time to check my talk page, but I can't get onto chat, so could you do me a favor and leave the message on my talk page? I got thousands of coffees and candies to keep ya up. ;D [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 11:09, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Per, this is to inform you that user http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yuurei_Dark is constantly threatening me. I opened a page Imperial Fang, which I created and did all the edits. I was blocked for over a month and during the period yuurei took over the page. I had previously given him permission to change some parts of the page, but now with my banning period over, I saw that he had completely changed the page (including its name) and naturally I reverted it back to its original while at the same time telling him no longer to change the page. Pls tell me whether I'm wrong as he is continuously nagging me. --Bye-bye, till we meet, contact me 12:22, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Per, do you know why the ft chapters are not comin out on manga sites? --Bye-bye, till we meet, contact me 12:46, August 25, 2014 (UTC) The Great Wall is quite breathtaking...as long as you don't look at the sides. Seriously, there is a huge littering problem there. Plus, the toilets are terrible xD. And the Reine picture was going to my sandbox as a future profile pic or something. It was going to be a possibility for Aeris, but then I kinda rethought the entire idea. My Giselle has pink hair while "Aeris" has purple. It was kinda ehh for me, so I'm changing it anyway. When I can actually get back to my home with a GREAT, CLEAN TOILET, I would really appreciate help with the upcoming article. Feel better~! [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 13:04, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Also, possibly a stupid question, but I read Dragon Magic, and now I kinda have a idea. Would "Phoenix Magic" be able to exist in the fanon, or would that constitute as concept plagiarism? If there is a possibility that it could work, I can give you in explanation later. [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 13:10, August 25, 2014 (UTC) They look awesome, thanks Per-chwaaaan! 19:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Forget about that but thanks for the helpThe Ghost (Just to Badass) 20:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC) An Artifact and Dragon Magic Hey again, just here to make a REQUEST!!! Yep, aright lets do it. The idea is not a new form of magic, but rather an artifact holding IMMENSE power over fire. Well not fire. Well, yes fire, but some other stuff too. So, the thought was that (this already has the owner's permission), Ragras and Tamunis produced an egg during the draconic equivalent of a one-night-stand over a millennia ago. The egg never hatched though, instead having been stolen by an ancient Solar God-Slayer who kept it as a trophy. The Egg gradually was altered by his constant waves of magic being exposed, and as such the baby was magically merged into the actual shell and it became a stone. The God-Slayer kept it near him for the rest of his life, and upon his death, his soul and magic flowed into the stone, marking the first of many spirits to enter it. Next, the stone fell into possession of a young Magma Phoenix trained by Magmus, who, enameled by its sheer beauty, quickly brought it back into his nest and would routinely clean it in a bath of his own tears, the stone becoming a powerful, yet emotional object to the Phoenix. He himself fell to death a mere two hundred years later, ironically killed by the stone weighing him down, plunging him into a lake, where he then drowned. After the Phoenix dissolved into the stone, the soul of the Phoenix followed as well. However, it seems that the Stone found another way to sew chaos into those around it. It was next discovered by a certain Lunar Demon, who actually used the stone in comparison to what the others did with it. The Demon would leech some of the energy from the stone, giving him a temporary power boost while also secretly giving the stone permission to leech twice as much at a later date. The Demon got cocky, using his newfound powers to create anarchy in the surrounding area. After destroying most of it, the Demon was confronted by two of the first of Zeref's Devil's around four centuries ago, who managed to defeat the power enhanced demon. The Demon was immediately on the losing side, so he forcefully drained the stone of much of its energy, giving him the boost to prolong the battle significantly. However, the fight fell back in their favor soon afterwords. In a fit of Pride, the Demon used the remaining power to self-destruct, creating a massive vortex that killed him AND the Two Devils. It was revealed that while one was a Devil, the other was actually one of the few Kirin's still around. Specifically, he was one of the Light Kirin, sibling to Illuminiusror. The other was the Darkness Devil, and together they served as some of Zeref's Generals. Ultimately, the two were pulled into the stone as well, all three of the soul's being pulled into it by the giant explosion. The Stone then lay in the center of the destruction, the area entirely decimated by the fight. However, about two centuries later, the young son of Igneel found it during his adventures, and kept it. The Stone reacted differently to him, actually merging into him after some time. This is the character I'm requesting to create. I know he sounds ridiculously OP, but I assure you the stone is not a combination of all these magic's, instead being an infantile Dragon Magic that was heavily altered from constant exposure to different types of heat-related magic. As such, the character would be rather strong. Maybe my one Saint-Level character, though I might consider simply making him an extremely powerful S-Class. Not sure, whatever. PLEASE OH PLEASE ACCEPT THIS, LIKE PLESEZ!!! Oh sorry, forgot my siggy. (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 11:35, August 26, 2014 (UTC)) Yeah, alright. I do understand that, I'll change it later. And yes, I did mean the thing Aha made, which I assumed you made. Whatevs, I'll send you the edited one later. Bye! (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 22:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC)) I Have Come Armed With Hershey's Chocolate! I abhor long flights; I was literally dead the entire flight since mine didn't have the movie shiz, so I either had to sleep or do absolutely nothing. As luck would have it, I have mild insomnia. -w- Anyway, into the explanation of the century (hopefully)! According to Yami, when a phoenix first appears to a possible pupil, they come in a human form. I'm unsure if I need to ask him in order to use this detail, but I'm still putting it out there. Phoenix Magic is a Lost Magic that is completely esoteric to the phoenixes. In order to actually use Phoenix Magic, the phoenix must enter their human form. While Phoenix Slayer Magic is indeed powerful in terms of raw power, Phoenix Magic completely usurps their throne in that area, as well as most areas. Phoenix Magic is considered the parent magic of Phoenix Slayer Magic, thus making it much more powerful than Phoenix Slayer Magic. While it is very destructive, there are several setbacks and cons of this magic; the biggest one being that the phoenix who "wishes" to use this magic must be in their human form. However, once they've used this magic, it is nearly impossible to return back to their original form. As each time they attempt to return, it will take almost all of their magic power to do so. Another would be that they must consume monstrous amounts of their elements in order to truly gain their magic power back. A difference between Phoenix Slayer Magic and Phoenix Magic is that Phoenix Slayer Magic mocks the enhanced anatomy and some particular spells of the magic. Phoenix Magic, does not. Instead, the user of the magic has a completely different set of spells at their disposal. That's all I got for now. In a way, I think that I'll need Yami's approval to create this as well. [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 23:54, August 25, 2014 (UTC) hey im new to all this, but I wanted to add an idea for a slayer type (if this is even the right place lol) The slayer type is called angel slayer magic which is similar to god slayer, only the magic is colored white and semi-transparent and only an angel can teach it. One can only encounter an angel by surviving a near death experience. There's more but I wanted to know if it was good and stuff. Appearance Help! Per, can you plewase help me with the appearance section of my character http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yashiro_Nakagawa . It undeveloped and moreover im not good with descriptions. Bye-bye, till we meet, contact me 09:13, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per-chwaaan! I was wondering since your spell descriptions were so awesome, if you can redo the description of an actual use here. Also if you can do it, let the meaning stay the same, just with different concept. If you can thank you in advance and if you can't its no biggie. 12:04, August 26, 2014 (UTC) May I create an Earth God Slayer? I wanted to make a young one that serves as Erin's partner while she is trying to make money to afford posting a mission at a guild. 8D Powerhouse411 (talk) 15:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Element Core Hei Per. Nick here. I wanted to ask you about this new lost magic a wanted to create. Its called "Element Core/Heart". This could be considered Holder Tipe, as this magic normaly exists outside a wisards body. However, becaus it is pure magical energy, it needs to be contained, usualy in a wepon or special stone. Hwever, once it's introduced in a wizard's body, it will completly murge not only with the casters fizical body, but also with his/her veary magic energy. This will cause a change in their Magical Particles, forcing a specific elemental magic into the users sistem. The pain from this precedure is comparable with the pain frem the Second Origin Activation. This procedure is similar to what Slayer go through. Also, after the procedure is completr, the user might sufer phisical changes, like diferent hair/eyei/skin color. Take Fire Magic, for example. Once the Magical Particle transformation precedure is complete, the user will posess fire magic alongside any magic he alredy posessed. It is to note that this fire is much stronger than normal fire, and cannot, under any circumstances, be consumed by Slayers. If the user already possesed Fire Magic, that magic will be hevily augmanted by the Fire Core, giving the caster an abnormaly high magic pour. If you would like more details contact my on talk. Onic14(talk) 15:34, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, that would be the first paragraph, if you would like. 17:12, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm About that egg stuff a poster showed you, my thoughts as you asked: "The Egg gradually was altered by his constant waves of magic being exposed, and as such the baby was magically merged into the actual shell and it became a stone." How would that even work? "He himself fell to death a mere two hundred years later, ironically killed by the stone weighing him down, plunging him into a lake, where he then drowned." How does a Phoenix that can fly fall to his death? And even flying aside, a simple fall would be enough to incapacitate him leaving him to drown? Also, I don't understand how a magical creature would dissolve into a stone, a solid object. Also, tell this kid not to mess around with Zeref's stuff too much. Not sure what this Kirin talk refers to. Does he mean what Aha made a while back? Also, a big NO to the Igneel thing, he should know the golden rule: don't mess with basic stuff for canon characters. The biggest problem with this Egg thing is the lore. Also, he starts off talking about the egg and goes on and on about it. And then talks about making a character? It's creative, but just all over the place and much the stone egg's stone is just absurd and doesn't fly with me. He should probably revise this quite a bit. 02:03:29 Wed 02:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Is the new name okay? [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 03:45, August 27, 2014 (UTC) -hides behind a brick wall with a megaphone- NO. VITA IS SO MUCH BETTER. VITA SHALL RULE THE WORLD~ Okay~ :P [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 03:49, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to be a pain~ Heyo Deus. Here's an Etherious application for you :P *'What is the name of your Demon?' :The name of my Demon is Sin (シナ, Shin) *'What type of Demon do you plan on creating - Etherious or False?' :I'd like to create an *'When and how was your Demon created, and who were they created by? Please expand on the method that the creator found the Book of Zeref, or created the spell, used to create the said Demon.' :Sin was one of the oldest creations of himself. He predated the majority of the members of and other Etherious seen within the canon, and his age almost rivals that of himself. It should be noted that the process which Sin was created by was as a result of Zeref's insanity afflicting his to the point where it took a manifested form. However, this is somewhat ironic in that Sin does not express any of these traits on most occasions. *'What Black Art or Curse do you utilize? If it is canon, please specify it and expand on how the Demon uses it specifically. If it is your own creation, please expand on its general abilities and weaknesses.' :Sin will use a known as Lunacy (月夜見の無神界 (ルナシー) Japanese for "The Moon Reader's Godless Realm"). This is a Curse that provides him with the ability to project his cursed presence across a diameter of his choosing. Every force related to gravity is underneath his dominion within this region. This is as a result of him isolating this spatial region through his curse particles temporarily dissolving the attachments the defined area has to the dimensional plane they are based on. Consequently, Sin's vast power allows him to move this entire area into a fourth-dimensional space which he keeps sustained until his power runs out. Notably, this curse uses up a considerable amount of power and concentration. While this would not affect him against opponents who possess lower than a Wizard Saint level of strength, anything above that for a long duration could pose a small problem to him. Furthermore, if not deactivated on time, the said region, along with himself, could potentially be eradicated from the space-time continuity. Ash9876 (talk) 13:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Magic Hey Per, saw your response in the Dragon Magic comments. Magma would be fine with me, I just didn't wanna seem like I was copying Ylande or anything. The dragon's name will be Typhon, the Burning Earth Dragon. Anyway, sorry for the poor communication on my part. [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 01:21, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Ancient Spell Possibly a stupid question, but does an Ancient Spell count as Lost Magic? Or is it just...an Ancient Spell? [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 03:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting the wave dragon slayer page it is my magic Thank you so much for the appearance section of my page Yashiro Nakagawa!!!!!!! Bye-bye, till we meet, contact me 10:40, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks got clearing that up; the FT wiki said that included Lost Magic, but didn't specify if it actually was Lost Magic. And sure! I'll try my best to get you a good pic. [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 10:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Steel Pics~ Is this okay?　I can get another one if you want． [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 11:00, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Gosh I love you! I love you so much! I never want us to break up. I will be on, on the weekends promise. I love you sooooo much D:. And I knows I says it lots, you just say it less! I shall snuggle you in like,,,, a year or two lol [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 13:39, August 28, 2014 (UTC) By the way, add on to my last message.... I bought more nightdresses lol [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 13:43, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I'll leave it and call me KiddThe Ghost (Just to Badass) 19:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC)